


Sexy Night

by chanbaekat614



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Swap, ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, girl!baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:20:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanbaekat614/pseuds/chanbaekat614
Summary: When Baekhyun being the prostitute star and Chanyeol is the mafia boss.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Kudos: 57





	Sexy Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! this is soulmate! This is my first ever story to be released here in ao3 and I hope you will give it lots of love! 
> 
> Also, I have my other stories on aff so you can also check them out!  
> user: chanbaekat614 
> 
> ps. English is really not my first language so please understand if you found an error hah!
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy! <3

Baekhyun is the top and the sexiest prostitute. No one can easily buy her because she is already expensive. During the night shows, she always performs last because she is the most awaited of many guys because they can see Baekhyun free. Young and old men, all drooling just from her sight. 

Baekhyun is the most gorgeous. Her height is not too tall nor short, a perfect height. Her pale skin adored by many and her shape. Baekhyun is the sexiest by having a big supple breast that can easily bounce whenever she walks by. Her 23-24inch waist that men can hold firmly and her thick thigh and perfect waist. Baekhyun is truly a sex goddess.

Also, no one can beat her face. She has the most beautiful long black hair, a cute and yet beautiful face. A crescent cute eyes, cute nose, and her kissable lips that have a mole on the upper right lips. Everyone who looks at her face will fall for her.

-

That night, the sex bar is busily preparing because someone told them that one of the biggest and scariest mafias of the country will be going to visit the bar to get laid. Not only him but including some of his men. 

The owner of the sex bar told Baekhyun to be prepared. Baekhyun is a sassy one. She likes doing things on her own. After the boss told her, she just took a shower and dressed in some lingerie. She let her make up to be simple. She looked to her whole self in the mirror and she smiled. As she thought, she is perfect. Just put a little bit of perfume with some pheromones scent and she only needs to do is to wait for her turn to perform

-

The sound of the sex bar is loud. As usual, the place is full of people who wear almost nothing.

Chanyeol and his mens entered the bar. His guards already encircled him to protect the mafia boss. Most of the people in the bar looked at a group of men who wore black coats. 

Chanyeol is wearing his black long sleeve with 3 button undone and black pants. His height is definitely recognizable too and his blond hair makes him stand out more.

The mafia boss just keeps walking straight and one of the staff of the bar guides them to the VIP section. Even the mafia is walking straight, he noticed that people in the said club are full of horny people. Some tables are just having flirtations with girls who almost have no clothes. Old people keep playing with the young girls, some already having sex, smoking, and having drugs here and there. Chanyeol smirked. Just like he wanted.

The group seated on the nearest stage of the bar where they can see the stage so closely. Chanyeol ordered many alcohols for his men and of course for his. He let some of his top men to get laid already and those who remain will stay to his side.

-

All the people in the club are already drunk but they still have the energy to party, besides they are still waiting for the star.

The music stops when the singer of the band said the main star will be entering soon.

Chanyeol just took a sip to his glass. Wondering what the girl looks like since they said she is the star of the bar. In fact, Chanyeol just got here because someone told him that the main star of this bar is beautiful and sexy. And Chanyeol who wanted to release his come, he came here.

Chanyeol heard a moan and he looked down to his pants. One of the prostitutes sucking his cock for a minute now. Chanyeol smirks because the girl looked like enjoying his big cock with piercing. Her mouth is already swollen. 

"Boss, aah… thank you for this, I guess this is the best night ever"

Chanyeol looked to Jongin. His right man. He saw Jongin just chilling while there is a petite girl who is bouncing her pussy to Jongin. "No worries. Sometimes we really need to get laid. Our job is stressful enough"

"Y-yeahh.. Ahhh go clench it more" Jongin said. His eyes are already lidded because the girl is so tight. As expected to a petite one.

Suddenly the music changed to a soft one.

\--

Baekhyun entered the stage alone. She wears her mask and only her red lips are showing.

All the audiences shouted and cheered for the girl. Some shouting their love confession, some just catcalling her, some were asking to have sex for the night.

Chanyeol stops the girl who is sucking his. He grabs her and the girl shouts because he grabs it too hard. Chanyeol just looked at the girl and told her to leave. Chanyeol really looked like he was about to kill. The girl nods and hurriedly runs.

He just took a tissue and he cleaned himself because he didn't like to have any saliva on his dick. She didn't even manage him to release his pre-come and he sighs.

Chanyeol continued to watch the girl who is performing now.

Baekhee is in her lingerie, covered almost nothing. Her private parts are visible enough for those people near the stage. She dances seductively on the stage and she holds the pole. She grinds herself to it.

Men shout through that.

Chanyeol just smirked. He can clearly see the girl on the stage and every time the girl grinds herself, some slick liquid remains on the pole. He laughs because the girl is wearing a crotchless panty. Unlike the girl who sucked him earlier, he got hard by just looking those slick.

Baekhee just keeps dancing crazily but sexy. She flips her hair to the side and acts like someone touching her. Many guys were moaning by that sight. Her breast is so full because the bra is kinda small for her size but it makes her look sexier. She touches her breast and plays with it.

Until Baekhyun saw Chanyeol. Her boss said to give extra service to that man because he is the mafia boss. She saw the mafia is looking at her with pure horniness. She slowly walked to that side and slowly and sexily came down to the stage.

Chanyeol smirked.

Baekhyun just danced in front of him and she brought herself to Chanyeol's table and she danced again.

Every man in the bar says that's unfair but Baekhyun ignores that. To be honest, she was kinda shocked when she saw that the mafia boss is quite young. And not to mention his handsome face.

Chanyeol saw the woman's pussy. Some of her slickness was already running to her thigh. He moans by the sight. He leans down to the sofa and rests his full arms on it. Like ready whatever the girl will do to him. 

Baekhyun smiled and she bends down standing like a dog. All of the people in the back had the sight of Baekhyun pussy. Most of those men can stop themselves but to masturbate. She closed herself to the mafia until she was already seated on his lap.

"Do you enjoy the show, daddy?" Baekhyun said whispering to his ear.

Chanyeol cock hardens by that but he still plays it cool. While the girl is sitting on him. He felt like her pussy was vibrating.

"A toy?" Chanyeol said not answering the girl's question.

"Oh! Hehe. So you've noticed?" She says with a playful laugh. The mafia thought that it made sense because she is producing so much slick to the pole and some are already leaking to her thigh.

"I wanna see your face," Chanyeol said.

"Please remove it" She licked her lips

Chanyeol smiled because the girl knows how to play. Carefully he removed the mask and he saw the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Chanyeol jaws slightly drop. The mafia guesses the girl is young.

"What is your name and age, pretty?" Chanyeol said while tucking her hair beside her ears.

"My name is Baekhyun, daddy. And I just turned 20 last week" She smirked and she saw the mafia boss's eyes darken. "Why? Feel shocked? How about you? How old are you?" Baekhyun started to kiss and licked his ear. She also started to grind herself to him.

Chanyeol moans. He can't believe that the girl is too young and yet her body is almost perfect and it is still developing. He also can't believe that she just passed by to her teenage years.

Chanyeol just closed his eyes enjoying the licking that the girl is giving "I'm 32" he said.

"That's hot. I love men in their 30s. They are fuckable" She teases.

All of the people are focusing on them. They shout to get a room already and some just wanted them to have sex right there. They become the couple stars of that night.

Chanyeol looked to those eyes who were looking at them. And he wanted to give them a chance to watch him how to make sex.

"DON'T WORRY EVERYONE, I'M NOT GOING TO MAKE THIS NIGHT ONLY FOR ME. PLEASE WATCH US WHILE UNTIL I MAKE THIS GIRL COME" Chanyeol shouts.

Everyone in the bar sex shouted and cheering for them.

\--

Baekhyun got shocked. She is not a virgin but she didn't experience this thing. She already tried to have sex in public but not like this, letting people to watch them. 

It's like hundreds of people will be watching them now. It made her blush. She won't know if she will agree to it but the mafia eyes looked like he was about to kill just to have sex with her.

Chanyeol stood up and he brought Baekhyun to the table, he spread his legs widely and he saw her crotchless pussy still releasing slick. He licked his lips on the sight. Baekhyun's pussy is pink as well like her swollen nipples and it's well shaved. He smiled. The mafia knows that there is a toy inside of it. So he uses his two fingers to remove the small vibrator. 

Baekhyun moans. Some of her skin insides also sliding together of the vibrator. After the mafia removes it, her wet releases also.

Chanyeol laughed when he saw a small pink vibrator that is still vibrating. He licked the toy because Baekhyun slick is still there. 

Everyone shouts and moans.

Baekhyun blushed.

Chanyeol eats it like a lollipop and he pops it out from his mouth. You taste so sweet, baby. And he kissed Baekhyun. He let the girl taste herself. 

The mafia throws the vibrator and many men who were near to them hurriedly tries to get it. Like it's a price possession or souvenir for them.

The two shared their heated kiss. She groped Chanyeol's hair while the mafia started to remove her bra. He gropes it. Baekhyun's nipple is pink, swollen, and already hard. She moans so hard because the mafia was playing and playing it so hard. Like his big hands are leaving marks there.

"Damn. Your breast is big. It's perfectly fit for my big hands to play" Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun leaned back and saw their saliva still connecting. Her mouth is still slightly open. She lays back and makes her elbows to support her. She spread her legs widely. Giving the best view for the mafia and for everyone on the bar.

The mafia laughs. He pats her wet pussy and plays her clitoris. She moans so hard. Chanyeol spread the lips by his two fingers examining her inside and an idea came out.

"EVERYONE! HER PUSSY IS RELEASING SO MUCH WET, TELL ME WHAT SHOULD I DO?" Chanyeol shouts asking for the audience what to do. The mafia boss smiled because he likes it when the viewers/audience also have participation. 

Baekhyun blushed. She is so embarrassed but she enjoys the attention. 

"EAT HER!"

"PLAY IT WITH IT YOUR FINGER"

"CAN I TASTE HER TOO?!"

"GO INSIDE OF HER UNTIL SHE PASS OUT"

"PUT SOMETHING INSIDE!!"

Chanyeol laughs at so many ideas coming from their audiences.

"I like the idea of putting something inside," Chanyeol laughs.

Baekhyun shivers but she lets what the mafia says do to her.

Chanyeol looked to his surroundings and saw the unopened bottle of alcohol. The bottle has a long bottleneck so the mafia smirked and he got it. He opened it and he took a sip of the alcohol first. Chanyeol just sighs after, He is drunk already.

He slowly leaned down and examined the girl's pussy, when he found the small hole that gasping for air, he inserted his two fingers at once and Baekhee moaned. He spread his fingers until the hole pussy was bigger enough to fit the bottleneck inside. Chanyeol let the alcohol run to Baekhyun's pussy.

"AAAHH!! AHH IT'S COLDD.. SHIT! FUCK FUCK!" Baekhyun doesn't know where she needs to put her legs. She is panicking.

After the alcohol emptied, the mafia started to rotate the bottleneck inside.

"AAHH! FUCK.. DADDY! AH. YE-YEAHHH. PUSH IT MORE. D-DEEPER AHH" Baekhee felt like she is going crazy. This is the first time experiencing it. She felt like it can be a replacement if she didn't have a dildo.

"You like that baby?"

"Aahhh yeah! I-i like it- FUCK!!" She screamed when Chanyeol deepens the bottle.

Everyone in the room is shouting.

Chanyeol's dick throbs crazily. He slowly removes his pants so fast, together with his brief and finally his already hard cock free. His cock automatically slaps to his tummy because of his cock already angry.

Everyone gasped at the sight.

Chanyeol cock is big. 

His cock is not ordinary. It's 10inch long, so thick and veiny. Plus the fact that he pierced it. Every prostitute became weak by the sight.

Baekhyun didn't know why everyone got a mouth cut and she looked to Chanyeol and saw his cock. Her mouth dropped. 

"Like what you see baby? This is all yours" Chanyeol said and he removed the bottle inside of Baekhyun. She moans because it left her pussy gasping for something but she stops when she feels something.

Chanyeol is eating her.

The mafia inserting his tongue inside of her pussy. He can taste the alcohol from inside and he drinks it together with the sticky liquid that Baekhyun is releasing. It was just his tongue but the mafia felt like her pussy is the one who's eating him and not him. 

One of his hands plays her clitoris and one starts to insert his two fingers at once. Baekhyun moans. Her body automatically lifts. She found some support and she decided to push the mafia's hair. Through that, the mafia tongue and fingers deepen inside of her pussy.

Baekhyun felt crazy. She can hear the audience's moaning. Some of the noises she heard are the guard of Chanyeol who protecting their boss because the audience wants to have a close look at them and some already having sex to some low prostitute who basically copying them. Baekhyun felt so happy and she didn't know why.

Chanyeol already inserted his five fingers and it stretched her so much. Baekhyun can't do anything but moan so messy. This is the first time she took 5 fingers at once. She has so many first times to this man, she thinks.

Until the guard of Chanyeol behind pushed Chanyeol forward. The mafia got slightly lost in his balance and he angrily looked behind. He saw Jongin.

Jongin just smiled saying sorry because the audience is trying to get close to them to have a glimpse.

"Aahhh!! DADDYY IT HURTS! IT HURTS!!" Baekhyun shouts and Chanyeol looked back. He widens his eyes when he saw his full knuckle entered her pussy.

The pushing that is happening from behind is the fault.

"Ahhh Baby baby!" Chanyeol stops moving his knuckle and he softly kisses Baekhyun's mouth whispering "relax and breath, control your breath" He really has no intention to fist the girl when in fact that still too young to have that. But he is already inside, so he just wanted to make Baekhyun feel comfortable at least. 

Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun's pussy is slowly relaxing, so he started to rotate his hands and it gave Baekhyun a pleasure moan. 

"Ahhhh soo big. AHH.. D-DADDY… YOUR HANDS. AHH. SHIT. ITS SO HARD. AHH SO BIGG.." Baekhyun moan mess. Chanyeol lets the girl touch her tummy and she whimpers so loud when she feels his hands from inside. Every time Chanyeol rotates his knuckles, it gives her small tummy a shape. It's bulging.

Chanyeol cock might be burst from any minute now just by seeing and hearing her so he slowly and carefully removes his knuckles. Baekhyun cries.

Chanyeol examined his hands and he laughed devilishly because his hands are covered by her wetness. He felt his cock throbbing. This is no good. He didn't want to come untouch. So without wasting any time, he inserted his full cock inside of Baekhyun.

Both two moans of pleasure and all of their audiences shouted finally.

Baekhyun felt so full. She felt the pierced cock asking to enter her birth canal inside. Baekhyun looks at the mafia's cock and she gasps that Chanyeol is not fully inside and yet she feels like she can't put those remaining inches more.

Chanyeol is still moaning. He didn't move yet because he was enjoying the tightness. He wonders what happened. He already fisted her but she is still so tight and the fact that no girl took that at least took 8inches of him and yet this girl who just turned 20 took those inches fully.

Chanyeol already had this problem with girls before. All girls he had sex got scared by his dick and most of them run away after having the sight and some who dare but they didn't inserted his whole dick.

He is just so happy that at least he reached those inches inside of a young girl now.

"Ahh daddy please move now.." Baekhyun said, licking her lips.

Chanyeol crazily laughs because this girl still has the energy to complain. Without wasting time, he started to move.

Chanyeol didn't start it soft. He pushed himself inside so hard. He hammered the young girl. Every time he pulls himself out, some of Baekhyun's flesh feels like moving also. It drives the mafia so crazy.

"Ahhhh fuckk!!! Go make it tighter baby.. Ah for daddy!!.. Shit!" Chanyeol's hands are now beside Baekhyun's head who is panting so hard also.

Baekhee hugs Chanyeol from his neck and they enjoy their skin to skin contact. 

Until Baekhee whispered "Go… ahhh daddy… l-let me ride you" 

Chanyeol smiled and he lifted up Baekhyun and he sat back on the sofa. Baekhyun is now aligning herself to Chanyeol monster cock and she slowly pushes herself down.

Baekhyun suggested it because she wants to challenge herself If she can take the mafia boss dick fully inside of her small pussy. Slowly by slowly she finally felt that her butt reaches to his lap. Baekhyun smirked, she took the whole monster dick. She wanted to pat herself because she made it although it stings inside knowing that the mafia boss has a piercing cock.

Chanyeol moans..

"Fuckkkk...ahhh baby.."

"Aahh d-daddy… I can feel your pierced cock entering my birth canal…" Baekhyun said it so sexy.

"Fuck you, you take me so well baby" Chanyeol and Baekhyun kissed after that and the mafia started to thrust Baekhyun now.

Baekhyun bounced so hard to Chanyeol. She felt like she was about to die because she can feel the pierced cock cold metal hitting her in every place inside plus the fact that Chanyeol cock is a monster. She wonders if she can feel this thing again. She wonders that Chanyeol cock is the only cock she will love forever and after this, no man can satisfy her sex craving. It made Baekhyun crazy. She hugs the mafia so tightly to feel heat and comfort.

The people who were watching them are still shouting some dirty words and cheering for the two. 

Their sex continues for hours until they heard a siren outside from the sex bar. It's the police trying to arrest the people inside for doing sex and drugs. All the people inside got shocked and started to panic finding ways to run away from the bar.

Chanyeol and his men also got alarmed. They thought the police followed them here. The guards of Chanyeol quickly stop the couple.

Chanyeol stood up. 

Baekhyun moans because they are still connecting with each other.

Jongin throws his coat to Chanyeol to cover Baekhyun and he starts to lead their boss to the secret exit of the bar.

Chanyeol runs while the guards cover him. He is lifting Baekhyun while they are running. The two run but they still can't stop themselves from moaning because the mafia cocks still keep pushing and pulling from Baekhyun pussy.

They managed to get in their car and Jongin started to run the engine. Jongin looked at the mirror and he saw that his boss was still caring Baekhyun at the back so he clicked some button of the car and the divider started to cover his boss and the girl from his sight. He wanted to have his boss a private time behind.

\--

At the back seat, Chanyeol continues to thrust. Baekhyun moans saying she will come already. Chanyeol fastened his pace until Baekhyun released so much of her come.

Chanyeol continued to thrust his dick hard and without some minutes he shoots his load too inside of Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun is still shivering from so much climax. She still can feel the pierce cock inside. Giving her so much warmth inside.

"Ahhh a pity, our audience didn't see this," Chanyeol said laughing.

Baekhyun had no strength to look at the mafia, opted to link her arms to Chanyeol's neck, and rest her head to his shoulder.

"Yes, they didn't see how you make me come so hard" Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol laughs.

After a minute, still having the warm cock inside, Baekhyun spoke.

"Where are we going?"

"Where? Of course, we will go home. To my mansion" Chanyeol said while hugging Baekhyun.

Baekhyun frowns "A prostitute like me is welcome to your house?" She asked.

"Of course. Because you will be going to be my personal prostitute. No sharing.. Are you okay to be my only slut?"

This time, Baekhyun leaned back and saw Chanyeol smiling.

"No sharing? You will not be going to have sex with others and only me?"

"Yep. No sharing with others"

"Your only slut?"

"Yep. My only slut"

"That's sound fun"

Baekhyun smiled and she hugged Chanyeol again and they both started to take their sleep happily.


End file.
